


Who is Stanley Pines?

by Kaela_Rose



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Con-man, Money, Other, Stan - Freeform, grunkle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaela_Rose/pseuds/Kaela_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief description on Stanley Pines and his amazing personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is Stanley Pines?

Stanley Pines.

Stanley Pines is a money-loving old man.  
He has a great talent in profits and enjoys cheating his customers. He feels a real need to earn a fortune, as his Father once told him he wouldn't be welcome home unless he made them some money.  
Stan can be disrespectful when it comes to keeping the law, and carelessly breaks it on a daily basis. He's daring, brave, cheeky and a brilliant liar.  
Stan has a real deceitful side. He's spent his life tricking people out of their money and has held onto a bunch of dark, mysterious secrets that he keeps buried deep inside.  
He has a natural ability at playing dumb, covering up lies and acting like everything is fine when it really isn't. He's certainly a man with a lot to hide and isn't the type to give up his secrets willingly.  
Stan generally acts tough and carefree. He definitely has a lot of hard layers to his personality, but inside he's secretly a bit of a softie.  
He dreams of someday sailing around the world with his twin brother, a sweet childhood dream that shows what kind of person he really is.  
Stan isn't always the nicest boss and never feels guilt in cheating and lying, but he's good-hearted and has a great sense of humour.  
One of Stan's traits that most would find highly admirable is his determination. When he sets his mind to do something, he'll really do absolutely anything he can to achieve it. For instance, when he decided that he wanted to get his brother back, he persevered this wild ambition for thirty rough years. When all this work received no thanks, Stan was immediately filled with hurt, which hints towards the fact he's not as fierce as most people think.  
Stan is highly intelligent. Something a lot of us don't appreciate, but is definitely true. Only someone incredibly crafty and clever could hide all the secrets he's managed to keep.  
Stan is also incredible at cheating. He's the kind of guy who can always find a loophole or an easy way out.  
Stan's everyday style is a faded suit ( something posh to make him seem in control ) with flat brown shoes, glasses and his old fez. He sometimes carries around a dark-coloured cane to whack people with.  
Stan doesn't usually let others get close to him, but does care deeply about his family. He'd really do anything for them: Spend 30 years rebuilding a portal, Punch a pterodactyl, Attack a mob of dangerous zombies. Anything!  
He carries a particularly good relationship with his great niece and nephew. He'll always do whatever it takes to protect them and keep them out of harms way.  
He proves this when he willingly sacrifices his mind to save them, and the world. Stan is a true hero, it just took him a long time to show it. He's had a hard, stressful life, but he plans to spend the rest of it making up for lost time and enjoying himself. He truly deserves it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
